The green lady
by Skovko
Summary: October Rust is back. This time she's going after McMahon Incorporated because they've been doing dirty business that has led to many lives being taken. All the owners have to be taken down in one go. (Inspired by the song "Creepy Green Light" by Type O Negative.)


**A/N:**  
**This is the seventh installment of the October Rust saga. All stories can be read individually, but if you wanna start at the beginning, the stories are as follows:**  
**October Rust**  
**Loving you was like loving the dead**  
**No forgiveness for her sins**  
**The scent of cinnamon**  
**Bad girls all over the world**  
**Let the punishment fit the crime**

Randy listened to her heels clicking over the floor as they walked next to each other. He glanced at her sideways, taking in her entire being. She wore a pencil skirt, suit jacket, heels and a hat in shamrock green. Professional all the way through and so damn green except for two items. The shirt underneath the jacket and her lace gloves were both white.

"This way," he said.

The building was empty this late at night. Normally it was packed with people but the McMahons had asked for the meeting this late when no one else was around. They wanted to force him out of the company. He had refused so far. They were tearing down old apartment buildings and building new ones to rent to over prices, and the money was damn good.

He had tried blackmailing them with his knowledge of how they had set fire to other companies and apartment buildings in order to get their way. Blackmail they threw back in his face because he had been part of doing it too. If they went down, they took him with them. His only way out now was money. Lots and lots of money.

That's where the green lady next to him came in. He wasn't sure where she came from. One day she was just there, offering to be his attorney. He had been high again so it was natural that he didn't remember exactly what had happened. Apparently he had hired her to help him out of this safe and with a lot of money.

"In here," he said.

He took her to his personal office while they waited for Stephanie and Hunter to appear. He put his phone down on his desk and blew out his breath.

"Relax," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he dried his hands on his pants. "I'm just so nervous. What if they try anything funny?"  
"They won't. I promise," she said.

She opened her briefcase and took out a joint.

"Smoke this," she said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Something to take off the top. Don't worry, Randy. I got this. You're gonna walk away with millions. That's a promise," she said.  
"You're too good to be true," he chuckled.  
"Smoke out of the window. I need to stay sober for the meeting, and you don't need to fill this room with smoke," she said.

He took the joint, walked over and stuck his head out the window. Meanwhile she grabbed his phone and stepped out in the hall to be as far away from the smoke as possible. They could still see each other through the open door though. He lit the joint and started smoking. He coughed and laughed.

"What the hell is in this thing?" He asked. "It's strong. Good, but strong."  
"All good things," she smirked.  
"I love your hair," he said.

He pointed at her peanut brown hair. It was straight and cut in a long bob. The big, green hat covered the top of it but he still liked what he could see.

"Like peanut butter," he said. "I'm hungry. Can we go for a sandwich afterwards?"  
"Sure," she said.

A text came through on Randy's phone. She read it just as he finished the joint.

"They have arrived. They'll be up soon. Let's get ready," she said.

He giggled and moved away from the window. He already had trouble walking. He zigzagged his way into the meeting room. He sat down on his chair. This was the last time he would be sitting there. She sat down next to him and placed her briefcase in front of her. Shortly after four people entered. Stephanie, Hunter and their two bodyguards known as Kane and Big Show. The bodyguards waited by the door while Stephanie and Hunter sat down on the other side of the table.

She had dealt with these people before without them ever finding out. She had stolen the ancient crown back when they threw a galla. It had been a cover to take down six other men. She forced her smile down. Now was not the time to take a trip down memory lane.

"You must be October," Stephanie said.  
"I am October Rust. Randy's attorney," October said. "What's with the bodyguards?"  
"Personal guarantee. Since we had to shut down the security system for this deal to be made, we thought we might need them," Stephanie said.  
"Do you consider me dangerous?" October asked.  
"Not you. Him," Hunter looked at Randy. "Although he's fucking high right now. Typical."

Randy giggled like a schoolgirl. He sank down further in his seat and drooled a little.

"Disgusting," Stephanie said.  
"Peanut butter," Randy mumbled.  
"Alright, let's get on with this. Let me see the offer you've made," October said.

Hunter pushed a contract over the table. October took it and read it.

"It all sounds good," she said. "Ready to sign, Randy?"  
"Peanuts," Randy mumbled.  
"Can he even sign?" Hunter asked annoyed.  
"Of course. And what does it matter to you if he remembers signing or not? As long as his signature is on the paper, the company is all yours," October said. "Let me grab my pen."

She opened the briefcase. Randy fell forward. A loud thump was heard when his head hit the table. He was out. Everyone but October stared at him. She used the small window to pull out two guns, turned to the bodyguards and fired both guns.

"What the...?" Hunter asked.

October turned in her seat and fired both guns again. Hunter and Stephanie fell backwards with a hole in their heads. October looked over at the door again. Kane and Big Show were on the floor with holes in their heads too. She looked at Randy who was completely knocked out by the drugs she had given him.

"Poor Randy," she said. "You had such high hopes but you kinda had this coming. You all took so many lives in those fires. Blood shall be paid with blood."

She placed the guns in his hands. His fingerprints would be the only ones on them since she still wore those lace gloves. Lace on top. No one cared about the bottom that was one plain piece of fabric so she wouldn't leave any prints. This plan could only work because Randy was a brilliant shooter. He went every weekend to train. He was known to be able to shoot two guns at once. She pushed the contract under his arm.

It looked like it was supposed to. A secret meeting between the owners. Two of them wanting to buy the third one out. Him being high as a kite and taking out everyone in anger before going out himself. She watched him for a long minute until his breathing died out. It looked like he had bought some bad drugs and managed to kill himself in the process. He would take the fall. No one would be able to claim otherwise. There was no footage from this evening.

She closed the briefcase, stood up and walked over to the door. She stepped over the corpses of the bodyguards and walked out. She took the stairs down, walked away from the building and towards her car.

She got inside her car and took off the hat. If by any chance a security camera had caught her somewhere, no one could see her face for that hat. The beanut brown wig went next. She looked in the rear view mirror and ruffled her short, black hair. It had become a little ritual of hers to always do that after a successful evening.

She started the car and drove in the opposite direction, away from McMahon Incorporated. No one would ever know she had set foot in that building. Randy literally had the smoking guns in his hands and the contract that hadn't been in his favor at all. No one would know about October. October Rust didn't exist.


End file.
